A certificate may be issued by a certificate authority (CA) to a device, server, mobile phone, etc. A certificate provisioned device may rely on various attestations and representations within the certificate to identify itself for access to services, such as but not necessarily limited to identifying itself to a web server in order to gain to secure content. A digital certificate may be defined as a set of data signed by a trusted entity (e.g., a third-party certificate provider) that identifies an associated user.